What Can Make A Difference
by Mr.Unlikely
Summary: Draco was given a dream that will change the way his fifth year at Hogwarts, either he finally destroys the trio or his whole family will suffer the fate of death. So he decided to take down the brains of the trio, the Mudblood that beats him in almost every subject of school. Yet, things never always go according to plan when it comes to her.


Chapter 1

The Dark Lord's Will.

Beta-Luna Storm13

I was asleep this fine night, but what was going through my head was about my family. How I couldn't protect them for a moment before the dark lord had killed my mother. Then my father with a knife to the heart, it wasn't long before he was chasing me down. Rushing through the dark forest of my own mind, until there was nowhere else to run. The Dark lord that they followed all their lives had decided that they were nothing to him. The sound of my mother's scream played over and over again, while the monster walked towards me. The blade ready to cut me into pieces, but he stopped for a moment to speak.

"Draco, my child. Your family was killed because of your own actions. To get rid of Harry was your only task, yet you have not done the deed. Now your family is to pay for it. Now it is your turn, don't be sad. After all, you were worthless trash to begin with," The Dark Lord said darkly to me.

"What do you want me to do? The three of them can defeat me, and even when I have help they always come out on top…..it isn't my fault!" I said desperately to the dark lord.

"You're wrong Draco. You are at fault and your excuses are not deemed worthy. If you want to defeat them, then you must break the chain that holds them together. Yet, you are not worthy of another chance."

I looked upon the dark lord with fear in my eyes. It couldn't be done; I was just too weak to complete the task. When I looked back up at him, the blade had reached my heart and impaled through me. The sharp pain had only lasted a second, causing me to wake up from his nightmare. Everything was the same and there was no wound. I was alone in my room as the thought about what the dark lord had said had crossed into my mind.

This was the dark night that would change my life forever; it wasn't something that needed to be done. I'd decided that I would do much better this year; a time to grow and become better than that goody two shoes trio. I was thinking of what he would do now, what could be done now. It was his sixth year, and yet he was always behind them in everything he did. What could be the best thing for him to change? When the idea came to my mind; what if I got in with their strongest link? After all to break a chain, one must break a part of it. I had to take down the mudblood, without her the weasel would fall into despair and the chosen one would lose his knowledge.

What could be a better choice decision then that? I would become the Dark Lord's sword. I was the only one; even if I didn't want it. To protect my own mother was the key, my father was a lost cause now and I knew it. Yet, I would still follow him to the end because he was my father. The man had given me everything and taught me since birth that mudbloods were inferior beings.

It was already the first day of the new school year, all the students were heading for platform 9 ¾ to get on the train to Hogwarts. It was the same thing every year, but this year I finally decided on my new plan. I needed to think of what to do now, how would someone like me get in with the mudblood. That was rather the hard part, because she would think that I would try to trick her. Granted, I was doing that exact thing to prove my worth to the dark lord. Yet, all my name calling and torturing them for the past four years wasn't going to help the new image that I wanted to create. Damn what was the key?

"Draco? You alright, mate?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Blaise approached me in one of the train's compartment rooms. I wondered what he wanted from me. This was how it always was, every year, as most of the time we only talked on the train ride to Hogwarts. He never wanted to be a part of my little group of followers, but everyone had their choices.

He came into the compartment holding a look of interest in his eyes; maybe he had something to tell me? Then again, what could he have to say to the likes of me that isn't about getting into trouble or sneaking in firewhiskey. We stared at each other for many moments, before he took the hint that I wasn't in a talkative mood right now.

Blaise had taken a seat across me from as I stared out the window. Putting the major problem aside for now would be best, as I turned to Blaise with a frown on my face. He only rolled his eyes at me and waited for me to speak first.

"Blaise, I'm sorry about ignoring you. It's just things aren't great at home, so I'm on edge."

"You on edge? Must be something really important to get you worked up."

"Yeah, well don't go prying into my business. I don't need any more problems, how have you been?"

"Swell, can't wait to get back to Hogwarts to enjoy another calm year of school."

"Another year at Hogwarts? Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You alright?"

"It's nothing, just something going through my mind."

It seemed like Blaise had wanted to pry further, but we were interrupted by someone barging into our compartment, it was Pansy here to lighten up the day. She was a rather interesting girl, mostly spoke gossip around the castle with us, but overall I was fine with her. But, she had the tendencies to be clingy…..which I rather disliked.

Occasionally, I was fine with it but now wasn't one of them. She looked from Blaise to me, then smiled.

"There you are, I was looking all over for you?"

I didn't respond right away as I tried to look uninterested with her.

"Oh, Draco don't be such a baby. We have been summoned?"

When those words had left her mouth, I felt my face drain of color. What did she mean by that? The very idea of what it meant had put me on edge, what did the Dark Lord want. Trying to keep my cool, I tried to revert to normal but it was no good.

Blaise had taken noticed and seemed to wonder what I could expect from such a comment.

"Pansy, what do you mean summoned?"

"To the Head's coach, I think were being given perfect ranks! Can you believe it? We will be able to have more power."

"Oh is that all? Alright, I guess we can go and check it out." I said as I sighed in relief to the news.

The news? I was going to be a perfect? I guess because my grades are top within the school, second only to that damn mudblo….this was going to harder than I expected. I waved farewell to Blaise and walked with Pansy over to the Head's coach. It was at the very front and only the staff, prefects, Head Boy and Head Girl were allowed in there.

It was a great honor to be given the title in fifth year, what joy would it bring to mother to hear the news. Plus I would be able to exert my force and take house points away from those Gryffindor trash. Maybe this was what I needed to focus on as I planned to get to the trio. I walked into the coach first, looked into the room and smirked at what was to come. Still, something felt off for some reason, what could have been was what shocked me…..or better yet, what I should have expected.

Within the head coach were others fifth years, each ready to take the title of perfects. And on the other side of the room was no other than two of the members of the golden trio; the red haired blood traitor and her. She was sucking up to McGonagall as usual, which I didn't care for but it was sure annoying to watch her. Everyone noticed me walking into the room, the two Gryffindors glared my way.

It was usually how things went between us, but I only lazily looked their way. Pansy finally came into the room and McGonagall decided to clap her hands together.

"Okay, students everyone in this room has been chosen to become prefects. You all must be able to take charge over the younger students this year, since you all are the pride of your houses."

Everyone in the room clapped at the comments, eight fifth years that are able to stay out after curfew and do whatever was needed. In spite of having to share the privilege with others, which sucked.

The deputy headmistress went over the rules; how we would handle the first year students and helping them with their first steps into Hogwarts.

I was very excited to help out the first year students, sort out the new blood and look for the next heir to Slytherin. After all, I couldn't always be around to keep the house ahead of the others.

Maybe it would be best to forget about my plans until I got the hang of this prefect title and could use it to my advantage.

Professor. McGonagall, finally finished with her explanation. Letting everyone come back to reality, which I expected meant that leaving was allowed. So I tried to sneak away from the group, when she spotted me all the way from the back.

"Mr. Malfoy, thank you for reminding me about the special announcement. This year I want to promote house unity, so we will have partners that will go on patrol and work together to finish your duties."

...This doesn't sound good at all.

"Mr. Malfoy your partner is going to be Miss. Granger."

"What!" We both said in unison, as I walked back into the room with an expression of anger.

"You can't be serious? I don't even want to be seen with her."

"Professor, you have to be joking. We would end up killing each other on the first day." Hermione had brought up.

"As much as it pains me to say, I agree with Granger."

"You two will work together, you are now prefects. So maturing is a part of that process, if you don't want to do that than you can give up your position as perfects now."

I shut up at what I was about to say, as this would only get worse. It seems that I would have to work with the mudblood now; did fate have it out for me?

"Professor, you still have to consider our history I..."

"That's fine with me, I agree to the terms. Granger, I will meet you where the first year students gather."

It would seem that the entire room had frozen over, I had agreed to something like this without fighting over it. Maybe they thought I could have been under a curse or maybe going crazy.

I didn't let their gazes bother me anymore, leaving the room to my compartment to look out the window until we would reach Hogwarts.

"It seems that I can get to break the chain much simpler than I expected." I said with a smirk.

( I had an idea for a story, finally wrote it down and found a beta to look over it. Pretty much that's it, any reviews, comments and advice would be helpful. Enjoy.)


End file.
